


warm strangers

by ElasticElla



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Yennefer does not like Cintra. She’s been sent here on a fool’s errand, though it is better than playing with the fools of Aedirn.
Relationships: Calanthe/Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57





	warm strangers

**Author's Note:**

> set five years before queen kalis is killed
> 
> [i [tumble](https://elasticella.tumblr.com/)]

Yennefer does not like Cintra. She’s been sent here on a fool’s errand, though it is better than playing with the fools of Aedirn. (And she is the biggest fool of all, for thinking the court would hold more beyond the glamour, at its roots Aedirn will always be Aedirn.)

The King knew Cintra would never accept a mage’s counsel, but he still sent her under the guise of trade negotiations. She knows it has more to do with the pretty young princess visiting from some forgotten island, and Yennefer doesn’t even care enough to pretend jealousy. These Cintran royals don’t believe in destiny or fate- an easy accusation to hurl as she’s risen so far. (Her King is too stupid to realize there was a reason she wasn’t the original mage offered to him, too dull to wonder at what her fault is, could’ve easily deduced the elven blood over the decades if he cared to.)

“Your quarters,” Mousesack says, and what a name for a feeble druid, it’s a wonder he’s an adviser for Cintra. One would think druids are close enough to mages or elves, close enough to gain the crown’s ire.

With a wave, the door slams shut behind her, and Yennefer changes out of her traveling clothes into a deep violet gown. Her favorite weapon is still a stunning first impression, outlining her eyes with a touch of darkness. There’s rumors about why precisely the queen never remarried, rumors that she didn’t care for her first husband, favors no man.

All courts are the same, but still, she can’t help be curious about the one where the queen fights beside her soldiers. (She may be setting herself up for disappointment, at least she’s aware of it this time.)

Yennefer repaints her lips crimson, won’t find a single fault in the mirror. 

.

Calanthe is a vision. 

Everyone sees her for her power first, how can they not with blood speckled over her armor. As a girl, Yennefer couldn’t imagine such a thing. Perhaps Tissaia and the other mages influenced her too much, couldn’t imagine feminine power without beauty at the forefront, stealing all thunder.

“I see Virfuril has given up on sending me strapping young lads," she says, pouring herself some more ale.

“Perhaps the next one sent won’t be tossed out a window,” Yennefer comments before thinking better of it. (There’s a reason she isn’t a messenger mage, most often killing or protecting, wielding her chaos.) 

Calanthe smirks, “He chose that exit. Tell Virfuril the next one needs a thought between his ears.” 

“Here to serve,” Yennefer drawls, just on the side of impertinence. 

Calanthe’s lips twitch, and Yennefer makes up her mind in that movement.

“Would you care to dance your highness?” 

Calanthe snorts into her goblet, setting it aside. Meeting her eyes, the queen asks, “Do I look like a woman that dances often?” 

Yennefer looks over the queen slowly, any pretense of propriety be damned, “All the more reason to.” 

A smile curls around her lips, “Oh, I rather think I’ll enjoy you mage.” 

Yennefer’s expression must be transparent, for the queen adds on, “For the night. I shan't be the one to upset tradition. You understand.”

“Of course,” Yennefer demurs, and wouldn’t that be the coup- to turn around an uneventful posting in Aedirn to become the first mage of Cintra in who knows how many years. One with elven blood even. (It hasn’t done fuck all for her yet, she deserves this.) Ambition burns so hot in her veins, she feels like a new mage again. 

Yennefer stands, appreciates Calanthe’s eyes catching on her shifting hemline. She extends a hand, “By your leave.” 

Calanthe grasps it surely, standing, “No experience with lions I take it?” 

Yennefer holds her gaze, lifting her hand to press a kiss to her knuckles. “I can learn.” 

“You will,” Calanthe says, voice full of promise.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] warm strangers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973323) by [silenceinmolasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceinmolasses/pseuds/silenceinmolasses)




End file.
